Brushing teeth is an important routine for persons to undertake each day. It is important that each person brush their teeth for a sufficient coverage and with appropriate motion to properly clean their teeth. Those skilled in the art will recognize that proper brushing technique is known as the Bass Method or the Fones Method. This practice is not only important for dental health, but also leads to improved overall health of the individual.